Under the Weather
by Shooting Star 25
Summary: It's another beautiful day outside. Just absolutely perfect. At least it was until Sugar Coat gets hit with a case of the flu. Luckily for her, Spot Light is there for her, ready to help her feel better.


**Note: This is a result of a self-imposed challenge of writing for only a weekend. I hope you enjoy.**

* * *

Under the Weather

The pencil was rolling rhythmically on the table, her hoof acting as a guide. Sugar Coat stared at the sheet of paper in front of her, the scribbles and remaining white canvas staring right back at her. There were far too many combinations swimming around in her mind. Decisions were eluding her. She hummed silently to herself, a sniffle soon following after.

"Having a staring contest with a piece of paper?"

She didn't look up from her position, responding with, "Yeah, and I think I'm losing." With a sigh and another sniffle she continued her pencil rolling. _C'mon, Sugar, think. There's gotta be something both of you would like for-_

" _AH-CHOO!"_ Both hooves flew straight to her throat in surprise. A chill shot along her spine as she whimpered in pain from the force of the sneeze. The sniffling had resumed its orchestra, this time accompanied by some nasal drip, much to the mare's annoyance. _No, not today. Please not today._ She swallowed. Her throat was sore. Gently rubbing at her neck she let out a squeaky and pained, "Oww…"

A small tissue box was all too suddenly floating beside her. Sugar Coat smiled gratefully as she took a sheet. As always, Spot Light to the rescue. Her feathers were prickled against her sides as a sudden shiver let itself loose throughout her body. Strange. The window wasn't even open. She turned to him. "Would you mind turning up the heat a bit, please? I feel a little chilly."

The unicorn just looked at her from the kitchen doorway, confusion all over his features. "Uh, sweetie? It's spring. We won't be needing that again until winter, remember?" He took a final bite out of the blueberry muffin he had been snacking on.

"Oh. Right, right." How silly of her. What pony in their right mind would still be using a heater in the middle of spring anyway?

The staring contest had resumed between her and the paper but her mind was elsewhere. She was beginning to feel spacey and tired all of a sudden, her wings slowly wrapping themselves around her form as she curled in on herself, the chills now persistent and difficult to ignore. She wanted warmth and she wanted it now. Her legs were shaking under her weight as she stood up. How long was she sitting in front of that table anyway? Each slow step brought her over to her destination. She reached out and latched on to the desired object of choice, nuzzling to her heart's content. Spot Light just stood in wonder and confusion as he felt her mane brushing up against him with every rub received.

"Um, Sugar Coat? Are you okay?"

A content sigh filled the air as the pegasus continued to rub against his chest. She smiled in total bliss. "You're warm."

As he went to pat her head, Spot Light took a chance and dipped a bit lower, slightly suspicious. He frowned. "So are you." With careful precision he pulled himself away. The happy sighs had become pitiful whimpers. His eyes danced with apologies as he looked down at her.

"I know, and I'm sorry, but I think it's best you head on up to bed and rest for a bit. I'll go get you something in the meantime. Alright?"

It was an offering, one that she felt she didn't necessarily need. Sugar Coat shook her head. "It's nothing, really. Just some sniffles here and there. I'm sure it'll pass." She wiped at her nose, grimacing at the damp spot the tissue revealed.

Spot Light could sense the denial radiating off of her. "I don't think it's just a case of the sniffles. You might actually be running a fever, Sugar." He replaced a hoof to her face. Had she gotten warmer already? "You can barely make it over to me as it is. Honestly, I doubt you can even fly now."

She scoffed at him. "Tch. Yeah right. I'll have you know that I can fly just fine. Watch." Her wings fluttered to life sluggishly and her body limply hovered into the air, altitude steadily rising towards the ceiling. Lips curling triumphantly, the mare replied, "S-see? Perfectly… fine…" Her focus was fading, she could feel it. Everything was slowly beginning to spin. Fatigue was sweeping through her entire being and she'll soon drop to the floor if she didn't descend. It felt like centuries until her hooves finally brushed up against the flooring. She was panting and sniffling upon landing. She hated admitting it. She didn't want to be sick, not when today was so beautiful. Celestia's sun was shimmering through the living room window, bathing everyone and everything with its radiant glow and soft warmth outside. The sky was crystal clear, perfect for spending time outdoors with other ponies.

Of all days to end up sick it had to be today. Luck just didn't seem to be in Sugar Coat's favor.

She sighed. "I guess I'll go take a quick nap or something." The mare knew when to throw her stubbornness aside. At this point she didn't want to fight. She was feeling too out of it to do anything. Best to follow his advice.

Spot Light was now at the door, saddlebags at the ready. "Alright. I'll go get you some medicine. Is there anything else you think you might need?"

Sugar Coat pondered for a moment before reaching out towards him. With a plea shining in her slowly glazing eyes, she softly asked, "Hugs?"

He smiled softly. There was no way he could deny her. He brought a leg around her and placed a quick kiss to her warm forehead before letting go. "I'll be right back," he reassured. She nodded and watched as he stepped out of the door and into the would-have-been perfect day. With a sigh she plodded back to the spot she had been residing in and resumed her brainstorming.

 _I'll just be here for a couple more minutes,_ she thought. _After that it's_ _straight to bed._

By the time Spot Light had returned home half an hour later, he found her sound asleep at the coffee table, surrounded by an ocean of tissue.

* * *

She could feel the green and white curls of her mane sticking to her forehead thanks to the sweat. Her nose was stuffed now, prompting her to breathe through her mouth. Another wave of shivers sailed down her back and legs to the tips of her wings. Her eyelids had weakly peeled themselves open, revealing the comforts of their bedroom to her.

It was official. She really was sick.

A defeated sigh rushed through her parted lips. There was no use denying it now. She was under the weather, sweaty and sticky with a fever that may be rising. Being sick was never fun, not even as a filly. The sole upside was staying home, but even that can get boring. She could remember slurping up whatever soup she could stomach. A plush bunny would always be at her side, keeping her company while she recovered. _Do I still even have that thing?_ she wondered.

The soft sound of the door slowly creaking caused her yellow ears to twitch, snapping her from her short reverie. The door was now standing completely open, allowing full access to her visitor.

"Hey. How're you feeling?" Spot Light asked upon entering the room. His horn was aglow in a green aura, a small bottle, a bowl and a glass levitating right beside him. Sugar Coat could only groan at what was to come. Cough syrup, the bane of every sick pony's existence.

"I feel horrible," she grumbled, brushing away a few stray curls. "What time is it?"

"A little after one," came the reply.

So she slept for roughly an hour. Well, she did say she was taking a nap. She just didn't quite reach a more suitable resting place. She didn't even recall falling asleep, for heaven's sake. All she could remember was jotting down ideas on some paper.

The same paper that was still sitting there on the coffee table, unguarded.

Had Spot Light already seen it when he carried her up to bed? If so, then why hasn't he said anything yet?

"Got your medicine," she heard him say.

She now watched with growing distaste as the bottle was unscrewed and its contents were pouring into a small plastic cup. It hovered daintily before her, awaiting for its purpose to be fulfilled. With heavy reluctance, Sugar Coat sat up in the bed and stared at the little cup before taking it carefully in her hooves. Her tired gaze were fixed on the medicine for a while, delaying the inevitable. She made a childish whine before stealing an unamused glance to the unicorn beside her.

"I don't wanna," she protested with a small pout. She could almost hear her filly self chorusing alongside her. "Can't you just use some spell to cure me instead?"

Spot Light shook his head. "You know that I don't specialize in healing magic."

Sugar Coat sighed and shrugged, now at a loss. "I know… Can't blame me for trying though, right?" A tiny light bulb suddenly flickered in her head. "Hey, maybe you can audition for a doctor's role in your next play."

"Maybe." He gestured to the mini cup. "Now drink up."

Her glaring continued as the cup rested in her grasp. Muzzle scrunching up in disgust, the plastic rim was almost to her dry lips when the scent assaulted her nose. She paused for a moment and, with one final apprehensive whimper, she tipped the cup over until the syrup was fully in her system. She gagged at the retched taste, a heavy desire to spit it back out but she powered through. When the cups were switched she made no hesitation in drinking the full glass of water. Anything to get rid of the flavor from the vile cough syrup that had graced her poor tongue with its foul presence.

"Ugh! Yuck!"

Spot Light noted the grimace on his girlfriend's flushed face. Sympathy was all over him. "I know, I know." With another flourish of magic everything was set aside on the bedside table. Sugar Coat's glare at the bottle was relentless, however. She could still taste the dreaded cough syrup as it slithered down to her stomach. Revolting. Disgusting. Why couldn't liquid medicine have a more pleasant taste and aroma? How about strawberry or maple syrup flavor? Something to make a cold or flu much more bearable than whatever she just forced down.

She let out a groan, a bit louder than she had intended but at this point, she didn't care. "I hate being sick. It's a nice day out and here I am cooped up in bed! This just _had_ to happen now! I was really looking forward to what I had planned today, too." She couldn't help the slight tinge of a whine hitting her congested voice. This wasn't how she wanted her day to go, but she had to accept it. There was nothing else she could do now.

The stallion was taken aback by the sudden outburst. Who would've thought that being stuck with a flu could make a pony this cranky? Cautious in his approach, he softly yet sternly uttered out, "Hey. I understand that you're upset but you need to calm down. There's no reason for you to be acting like this."

With the exception of a few coughs, the room was suddenly silent. This was embarrassing. She was throwing a fit over something that she couldn't have. So? This wasn't the first time she was denied something. Normally she'd shrug it off and move on like a sensible pony. It might be the fever and fatigue taking care of her mind and slurring her thoughts. She knew she was better than this. The blanket was growing much more fascinating right now as she began to fiddle away at it. Worried green eyes were watching her. She couldn't bring herself to look up at them.

Spot Light took a chance at cracking the tension. "So… you said you had plans today?"

Ah, so he hadn't seen her list. But it didn't really matter now. There was no point. Her being ill had ruined it all. She nodded. "It was supposed to be a surprise. I wanted to go out today for a picnic with you. I was trying to make a list for it." Her voice had gone quiet, the eruption having already run its course and cooled off.

"Is that why you're being so grumpy?"

The mare's flushed cheeks grew redder, ashamed of putting up a tiny fuss over something so trivial. "Y-yeah… I just wanted everything to be absolutely perfect. I'm sorry."

Spot Light cupped her cheek and guided her head towards him, making absolute certain to lock eye contact. "It's okay, and I appreciate the thought, sweetie. I know we can't now, but maybe we can go next time. How about that?"

After a sniffling fit, Sugar Coat nodded in agreement. "I'd like that. Thank you." She smiled shyly as she felt his lips meet her cheek. She wanted so badly to give him a proper kiss but she didn't want to get him sick. Oh well, these little pecks were just as nice.

"At least I still get to spend the day with you, even if I am sick."

He let a soft chuckle loose. "That's true. Oh, and here. I also brought this." A small blue bowl magically flew from the bedside table. With gentleness that could make a butterfly jealous, Sugar Coat took the offered bowl from Spot Light's magical hold. The warmth was seeping from the ceramic.

"You got me soup?" There was a tiny smile forming along her lips. Tomato soup. One of her favorites.

"Yeah. Sorry that it's from a can and there isn't any grilled cheese with it. You know I'm not very familiar with making soups from scratch. But if you'd like I could always whip up a quick sandwich right now." The stallion didn't even get to turn when he saw her shake her head.

"That's okay, honey. You don't have to do that. I'm perfectly fine with just the soup." Sugar Coat took a small sip, relishing the warmth tracing along her throat. "Mmmm, tomato…" She was already gone and headed straight to food heaven.

Spot Light's relieved demeanor slightly waned to concern. There was still one thing that was preoccupying his mind. "How's your fever?" He practically could feel her cheek burning when he had kissed her. He really hoped that her temperature hadn't spiked. He knew he should've picked up a thermometer while he was out. Fevers could be so fickle.

"I think it's okay," Sugar Coat replied, unsure. "I do feel really warm and sweaty but I think I might just be overheating from the blanket." Just as she was about to take another sip of her soup Spot Light had reached out and felt her forehead once more. She nuzzled at the touch. It was so nice and comforting. She didn't want it to end. If it weren't for her stomach demanding some source of nourishment she would grab his leg and nuzzle it like there was no tomorrow in sight. The stallion frowned at her body's attempts of cooling off. She was practically glowing with perspiration.

 _It can't just be the blanket,_ he thought in concern. _She's still burning up._ It was decided then. A cold compress was in order.

"Spot Light? Where are you going?" The mare was reaching out for him, her eyes pleading for him to stay.

"Don't worry, I'll be right back. I'm just getting you some ice to help cool you down."

That did sound quite pleasant, not to mention refreshing. Maybe she could even suck on an ice cube while she was at it. "That might help. The little bag should be in the medicine cabinet."

The unicorn nodded in acknowledgment, whisking away the bottle of evil cough syrup along with him. She waited patiently, sipping away at what remained of her soup all the while. She set the bowl down and peeled away the blue blanket she had been snuggled in for a good chunk of the afternoon.

The cool air hit her like a train. A soft breeze wafted in from the open bedroom window, swirling around her heated form. She turned to rest on her belly and opened her wings to catch some of the soft wind. She was now curled up and cooling, free of the furnace of a blanket encasing her. Her tail swished slowly in content. What could be better?

"Comfy, are we?"

A lone brown eye opened and peeked out from beneath the droopy curls. "Mmm-hmm. Got the ice pack?" Instead of receiving a vocal response like she was expecting, her neck was assaulted with a sudden cold chill. The freezing sensation was enough for her wings to go rigid in shock. It took a few moments for her body to register the ice and welcome its cooling embrace, and when it did, Sugar Coat was now smiling. This was much more refreshing than the breeze from outside. "Thank you," she rasped out. She was starting to drift away now. Probably the side effects of the medicine she took plus a full belly. With tired eyes the mare glanced over her shoulder, one last request on her lips before she headed off to dreamland.

"Can I have some cuddles, please?"

With a nod Spot Light walked around to his side of the bed and hopped up, scooting himself close to Sugar Coat's curled body. "Tell you what," he replied, a sweet smile on his lips and tenderness shining in his green eyes. "You can have all of the cuddles." She was struggling to keep herself awake, he noticed. He carefully brought her closer, with her head propped up on his chest and one of her wings having draped over him as a substitute blanket in the process. His grip on her was firm, and his gray tail had swooped over her protectively. He stroked her mane gently and she snuggled at the affectionate contact.

"Yay," she tiredly cheered. The sniffles were dying down and soon she was fast asleep in his hold, lips slightly parted as she took a breath. Spot Light stayed rooted in his position, stroking the little curls beneath him. Burying into them he gave her a loving nuzzle, the gentle petting unrelenting.

 _Sleep tight, sweetie. Get well soon._


End file.
